Broken Promises
by Sesshyfluffballofevil
Summary: Naruto has been forced to train Hyuuga Hanabi, but times have changed him into a cold and bitter man. He will try to turn this assignment around and use it for a dark purpose. Dark!Sadistic!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This story in no way reflects my personal views or likes. This is just an idea I had that I wanted to get down on 'paper'. I don't support the things that may pop up in this story. This story features a sadistic Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

**Broken Promises**

Uzumaki Naruto was not a lucky man. In fact, one might say that he was one of the most _un_lucky men you could ever meet. A nine-tailed fox sealed in him at birth, gaining the hatred of the entire village, nearly killed by said village every year, the death of his mentor, the betrayal of his friend, no, he was most definitely not lucky.

It was this unluckiness that had changed him, breaking the ever-present mask of happiness he wore. It shattered when his "best friend" shoved a _Chidori_ through his chest. After that he had become cold and spiteful to the world. He threw himself into his work, becoming a jounin, training constantly, working towards bring back the bastard that had betrayed the village, Uchiha Sasuke.

He confronted the bastard three years later in the Valley of the End. Fate definitely had a sense of irony. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru had been patrolling the border when they found Sasuke sneaking around. They chased him to the valley and engaged him.

Shikamaru went down first. Naruto and Sakura worked fairly well together, but when Naruto and Sasuke had charged each other with a _Rasengan _and a _Chidori, _respectively, she got in the way. She had run in-between the two, and was completely annihilated. Both the boys had stood there in shock before Orochimaru himself came to retrieve Sasuke.

Once he woke up Naruto found out that Orochimaru had tried to take Sasuke as his next body, but certain _complications _had arisen. Akatsuki apparently didn't like the idea of Orochimaru gaining the _Sharingan, _so they killed him, leaving Sasuke to become the next Otokage.

It was after that mission that Naruto had developed and placed upon himself, a seal of forgetfulness. The seal allowed him to forget his past, and anything else he chose to forget. It functioned kind of like an advanced form of selective memory. It was then that Naruto had begun to drink as well, and he found that the seal and alcohol worked very well together. After that he was hardly ever seen without a sake bottle in his hand.

Of course this caused concern for Tsunade, but anytime she tried to help he had rubbed her off. Attempts by Iruka and Kakashi were met with similar failures. Tsunade knew that something had to be done, and fast, so she called those two to her office and they thought up a plan.

Children! That was the key to it! They would use children to break Naruto out of the slump he was in. Naruto had always done well with children before, and they hoped that he would open up because of them. They all knew that what he was doing was bad, and that it needed to stop soon.

So the next day Tsunade had called Naruto up to her office and told him that he would be taking a genin squad. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with that.

"I refuse."

"What did you say brat?"

"I didn't stutter."

Tsunade got angry at that and decided to pull out her trump card.

"That is an order from your Kage and you will obey it. Your team will need to be picked up tomorrow at three." She got a little smug at that, thinking that she had him. She was wrong.

"No."

Tsunade was left gaping. This damn brat had refused a direct order. She got up to yell at him, but he cut her off.

"I will take any other mission. But I will not train a Genin team."

Tsunade stood shocked once more before she remembered something. A smirk began to show on her face before she sat down and pulled out a file and gave it to Naruto.

"Fine brat. If you won't take a Genin team, then you will carry out this mission. There has been another kidnapping attempt on the Hyuuga heir Hanabi. Apparently the Cloud has developed a style that counteracts the Jyuuken. Hyuuga Hihashi wants his daughter trained by a jounin outside the Hyuuga clan. She's a Chuunin now, so you won't be starting from scratch. Training her will be your next mission."

Naruto snarled as he realized that he'd been tricked. '_Any other mission'_ indeed. Fine. Still snarling he snatched the file off the desk and burst out of the room. Stalking angrily home he began to curse Tsunade for assigning him this mission, and himself for allowing himself to be tricked.

When he reached his apartment though, a smirk found its way to his face. The Hyuuga were the backbone of the village. Everyone adored, respected, and obeyed them. If he had the next head of the clan in his pocket, he shuddered to think about the possibilities. But, the Hyuugas were usually very arrogant, so he would have to get rid of that somehow, to make the next head more malleable.

Another smirk spread across his face, but this one was positively sadistic. He still owed the village for torturing him and making his life a living hell. Now, the door of opportunity opened before him. He would break the girl, Hyuuga Hanabi, and use her to gain his revenge. Once she was broken, he would have her answer only to him, and he would flaunt his victory in the faces of the village.

Then when she became the head of the clan, he would use his puppet to destroy the village from the inside out. Then he, Naruto, would rule all of Fire Country with an iron fist. But first he had to break the girl. That might take awhile. But once that was done, he smiled gleefully.

He looked out of his window to the village below him. Soon, soon he would take his revenge.

Soon.

A.N. Well there is the first chapter of Broken Promises. Did you like it? Should I continue? I'm not sure if something like this has been done before, but I'm trying to be original. As you can see, Naruto is going to try and break Hanabi, force her to serve him, use her to control the Hyuugas, and destroy most of the village, and to take over fire country. This won't be incredibly actiony, but will focus on the characters instead. Yes, Naruto will be incredibly sadistic to Hanabi, unless he changes, or someone forces him to change.

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Welcome to the second chapter of Broken Promises. First off, thank you to all who reviewed. Warwolf and Muji Kirio SinWeaver, I would love to hear your ideas. Just because I thought up the story doesn't mean I've thought of everything. Just PM me with your thoughts. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

Broken Promises 

Two days ago, Naruto had been tricked into accepting a mission from Tsunade. He was supposed to train Hyuuga Hanabi, and he would, but not in the way everyone expected. Breaking her would be hard, and he had spent two days pondering how he would do it. Finally he had come up with a plan.

First, he would have to rid her of her arrogance by humiliating her and asserting himself as her superior. Then, he would break her physically. After that, he would destroy her spirit. And last, but certainly not least, he would break her mind, twisting it and making her the perfect servant. It would be a delicate operation as he had to keep her strong enough to fight and lead her clan, but she would have to fear and serve him. That was the tricky part, but Naruto liked a challenge.

Today was the day he was to meet his future servant, and he was prepared. A scroll of supplies, purchased yesterday, was in his vest. The scroll held everything he would need to break the girl. Looking at the clock, he saw that he was two hours late for his first _lesson_ with her. Allowing himself a smirk he left his apartment and headed for training ground twenty. He had chosen this area because it was far away from anything else, and they would not be disturbed.

Arriving at the training ground a few minutes later, he took a look at the girl. She was a decent height, standing at 5'5", with raven hair that went to the small of her back. She had an athletic body, with lithe limbs and perfect legs. The pervert in him took a look at her other aspects next. Her legs were long and smooth, and she had an ass that was to die for. When she sensed him and turned around a moment later, he noticed that her breasts were small and perky.

"You're late, _sensei._"

Hanabi allowed some anger to seep into her voice as she greeted her new sensei. This _commoner_, had forced her to wake up at four in the morning so she could get to the training field on time, and he had the audacity to show up two hours late! She would not stand for it! She was the heir of the Hyuuga clan ever since she had defeated her sister two years ago! She demanded respect, and she would get it!

Naruto was amused at the girl's anger. She was displaying all the signs of classic Hyuuga arrogance. This was his first obstacle. The entire plan hinged upon his ability to get rid of that arrogance. He had done it with Neji, but Hanabi would be slightly different. Now that he had let the girl's anger stew for a while, she would be easier to provoke. By provoking her he would get her to do something stupid, giving him the opportunity to punish her. Deciding that he had waited long enough, he graced the girl with a greeting.

"So you're the little cunt that Tsunade wants me to train huh? Why she wants me to is far beyond me, personally. I think that you'd be better off dead or serving society as a whore. By the looks of it, being a whore is the only thing you'd be good at. You're obviously failing as a ninja if you need someone outside your precious clan to train you. Strongest clan of Konoha indeed."

Naruto paused his speech, and pulled out a bottle of sake as he watched the girl. Her anger was rolling off her in waves as she glared at him. He could see the fists at her sides shaking, and the grinding of her teeth as he took a gulp of sake. It took a moment for her to speak, and her voice was positively venomous.

_"How Dare You!"_

In her anger, the words came out in a near hiss. Hanabi couldn't believe the nerve of this commoner. He had just called _her_, the heir of the great Hyuuga clan, a _cunt._ And on top of that, he had suggested that she would better serve the world as a whore. Anger blinded her, and she charged at him with a palm aimed at his heart. And in her anger she failed to notice the satisfied smirk on his face.

'_Perfect'_

The palm was stopped when Naruto grabbed Hanabi's wrist faster than she could see. Her scream of pain when he broke said wrist was heard throughout the forest. Naruto held tight to her wrist as he watched her face. Pain was clearly written on it as tears poured down her cheeks. His tone as he spoke was admonishing, as though he was speaking to a small child.

"Now now my little cunt of a student. It's not very nice to try and kill your sensei when you first meet him, now is it. I had expected better than that from you, little cunt."

Naruto paused to give a long, dramatic sigh.

"You know I _had_ planned on just getting to know you today, but since you seem so eager to start, we'll simply jump right in with some sparring. Is that agreeable to you, _cunt_?"

His last sentence was accompanied by him squeezing her wrist, eliciting another scream from her. Once she recovered, she spoke through her ragged breaths.

"O-okay."

As soon as she had spoken Naruto hit her with a punch to the solar plexus, throwing her back into a tree. He heard the air leave her lungs as she hit, and waited for a minute while she caught her breath. He watched with sadistic amusement as she stood, only to fall over on all fours. He walked in front of her, and spoke.

"That's where you belong cunt. On your knees before your superiors."

He watched as she raised her head to glare at him, before rising on shaky limbs. When she stood, she spat in his face. Wiping the spit off with his hand, he looked at the girl with a small glare before he backhanded her, _hard._

She flew to the side, and didn't move much as she touched her face. Naruto walked over and turned her onto his back with his foot. He looked once into her pain filled eyes, noting the defiance there, before he stomped on her chest with enough force to break her ribs, but not enough to crush her. He couldn't take over the Hyuuga without her now, could he?

Once he realized that she wasn't getting up anytime soon, he knelt down and straddled her chest. Once he was comfortable, he looked into her pale eyes, and took stock of the emotions there. Anger. Defiance. Pain. They all blended together to make her eyes beautiful. But such thoughts were ended when he got down to business.

"This is what I meant when I said that you should become a whore, cunt. I defeated you within seconds. But I suppose I'll train you anyway, just because I want to keep Tsunade off my back. Since you're injured, I'll heal you before I give you your uniform and end today's lesson."

He began the healing techniques he knew, before a positively _evil_ thought came to his mind. Once he thought of that he pulled out a small amount of the fox's chakra and pushed it into the girl, forcing it to heal her wounds.

Her screams echoed through the forest once more as the red chakra worked its way through her system. The chakra itself was burning and painful, but when it healed her wounds, the pain was even worse than the pain of receiving them. She screamed until her throat hurt, and then the chakra healed that too. Eventually it was over, and she was left panting on the ground.

Naruto smirked from his position atop her as he watched the chakra work. Judging by her screams, the pain was just as bad as when he inflicted the wounds. That could be useful in the future, as well as a deterrent to help her keep from getting hit. Like that would be possible.

Once she calmed down, Naruto stood and hauled her up with him. As she leaned against a tree, he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a few items. The items he pulled out could hardly be called clothing. They were small bits of leather, combined with fishnet to create an overall, _slutty,_ appearance.

Walking over to her he pushed the items into her hands and told her to put them on. He was met with flat refusal, and his voice took on a slight growl as he spoke.

"If you do not put your new uniform on I will be forced to _punish_ you. And my punishments are _very _harsh. You will wear that uniform everyday without fail, _or else._"

He couldn't suppress the pleasure he felt when he saw the fear enter her eyes. But the defiance was still there. Oh well, it wasn't going to be crushed in a day. Waiting for her to emerge from the bushes, he pulled out one other item that he had had made just for this occasion.

He couldn't hide the lust in his eyes as his new student emerged. She looked positively sexy, and it took all of his self-control to keep himself off of her. It wouldn't do to rush into things. There would be plenty of time to do that later, but now he had to fit her with the final piece of her uniform.

Walking behind her, he noticed the disgust and hatred prevalent in her eyes. He allowed his fingers to brush her shoulder, savoring the soft flesh as she shuddered. Once he was behind her he moved quickly and snapped a collar around her neck before she could move.

This particular collar was simply a larger version of a shock ring that was used to wake a ninja silently during field missions. He had bought this one and tuned it to react to seals so that it would help him train her. One seal, and electricity would course through her body.

He watched as her hands flew to the collar as she turned to glare at him. Her fingers would never unlock the collar, but she tried anyway. If she was angry at him before, now she was positively seething.

"You bastard! How dare you do this to me! You have no right to do this! I demand you take this off at once!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"No authority, huh? As your sensei and master, I have every authority to do this."

"You are not my _master_!"

As soon as she said that she felt pain coursing through her whole body. The pain was so great that she fell to her knees. The pain left after a moment, and she glared up at the man in front of her. His smirk was so smug that she desired nothing else but to wipe it off his face.

"If I am not your master, why are you on your knees before me?"

She snarled at him, but every time she tried to stand, pain forced her back down.

"You will address me as Master from now on cunt. You will also not speak unless spoken to. You are my student now, and that means that you're in _my_ world. You'd better get used to it."

He began walking away from her.

"Meet here tomorrow at five a.m."

And with a swirl of leaves, he was gone.

**A.N. There's the second chapter of Broken Promises. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
